Japan, Blaze, and Other Lyoko Warriors
by dark.angel.tonight
Summary: Yumi moves to japan& finds out that there are other Lyoko warriors there but they think Xana is good and she finds out that Xana has made 2daughters and a son to help him destroy the world,but the 2 daughters know he is evil & are trying to get rid of him
1. The Awakening

**My friend Teresa came up with the idea and she wanted it to be reviewed by other people besides her friends and family, so she asked me to type it up for her. So enjoy and review PLEASE!!!**

Yumi's POV:

I zipped up the bulging black suitcase. "That's the last of them." I said to myself. "I hate this!!! Why can't I just stay with Aelita?" I asked my mom trying to hold back tears. My mom came up and held her putting her head on mine head.

"I know this is hard for you, and I know that you want to stay with your friends, but your father really needs our support."

I cried into her shoulder. "I know but why can't he just go to this new job by himself." "I'm sorry sweetie but you and Hiroki have no choice, it's not like you 2 can live here alone."

I opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. "I will never convince her to NOT make me go so I guess I have no choice." I thought sighing, and pulling away from her. "Ok then, but before we leave I need to say good bye to my friends." I stated.

She nodded. "That's fine you have 1 more day before we leave fro Japan."

"Yeah I know it's just I don't know how they are going to react." I said.

She looked at me with shock. "You didn't tell them!!!"

"No I haven't because I was afraid to, and whenever I tried I was always cut off." I exclaimed holding my hands up in defense.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_. My phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket. It said "1 New Message" I opened the text and read it. It said, "Xana awake….need u n ." I put my phone in my pocket and headed for the door.

"I'm going to tell them right now. Love you. Be back later."

I shut the door and ran down the street onto the Kadic campus and ran into the forest to the sewage pathway. I pull up the lid and jumped down into the sewer. I grabbed the last skateboard that was resting against the wall. I picked it up and skated to the factory. I got of the skateboard and went up the metal ladder to the surface, and ran to the abandoned factory. I grabbed the rope and swung down.

"That is always fun." I said once I landed. I hit the elevator button to go straight to the scanner room. The doors opened and I entered the elevator.

"What am I going to say to them? 'I'm moving to Japan and never moving back. I'm glad we had this talk now lets kick some Xana butt.'? They would freak and wouldn't b able to concentrate on the mission." I sighed at dilemma.

"I'll tell them after I guess, but it would be better to not tell them and let them find out once I was gone." I thought. The elevator doors opened to the Lyoko warriors standing there waiting to be virtualized.

I stepped out and said, "Hey guys, ready to kick some Xana butt?" I tried to seem happy and determined, but I just seemed nervous and nauseous (which I was).

"Uh…. Yumi? You okay?" asked Odd scratching his spiked blonde hair that had a random streak of purple in the middle of, wearing his usual purple and pink shirt and purple baggy pants.

"Yeah, you seem out of it." said Ulrich putting his hands in his dark green pants with his normal tan shirt with a dark green shirt over it. I looked at him his eyes were still the deep green color and his hair was still messy and dark brown.

"Um-hum. Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all." I lied.

"Ok then." said Aelita stepping closer to me in her pink skirt and pink and white hoodie that had 2 long strings that had a furball at the end of each. Her hair was pink and was in a pixie cut.

"Ok let's go." I said pushing past them and getting into one of the scanners. "I'm ready Jeremy." I called.

The scanner doors shut and I heard Jeremy's voice say "Transfer Yumi. Virtualize Yumi." Lights flashed around me, getting faster and faster until I was virtualized in Lyoko.

**Thanks for reading chapter one. So what did you think of it? Please review. And if you want more I need 10 reviews. So review! Come on click the review button! You know you want to.**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Thanks for reviewing it was really cool reading your reviews!!! And my friend Teresa is so happy!! Thanks again and keep reviewing!**

Ulrich's POV:

"Aelita run! We'll hold off the monsters!" Yumi shouted throwing both of her tessen fans at a crab hitting it straight on the Xana mark. Aelita nodded and started running towards the red glowing tower.

"Hey Ulrich," said Odd shooting another arrow at a swarm of hornets.

"Yeah?" I said using my sword to block the hornet's shots. Odd shot another arrow and it took out 3 hornets.

"Awesome!!!" he yelled victoriously.

"Odd! Pay attention!" said Yumi still fighting the same crab. "We can't afford to lose an—." She stopped mid-sentence. I looked over at her to find that she had been hit by the crab.

"I'm going to kill that crab!" I thought to myself speeding off to the monster. I leapt into the air, landed on its head, and stabbed it in the middle of the target sign. The crab stumbled and exploded. I leapt down and ran to Yumi.

"Are you okay Yumi?" I asked helping her up.

She grimaced, "Yeah, I'm good." She ran into back into action.

"Is it just me or does it seem like she is hiding?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, she seems…off, but if there was something she was hiding she would have told me. So maybe it's a girl thing." I said. He shrugged and went back to fighting. I went back to fighting to but my mind kept going back to Yumi.

"She does seem like she is hiding something. But what? No she wouldn't hide something from me. We tell each other everything." I pushed it out of my mind and destroyed the last hornet.

"Wow that was a workout huh guys?" Odd panted.

"I'll say. What do you think Yumi?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What's taking Aelita so long?" she said impatiently.

"Yumi are you okay? Is there something you need to tell us?" pushed Odd.

"No." she said lamely. I eyed her.

"Why are you lying to us Yumi?" I asked "We are your friends you can tell us anything." She looked away so that I couldn't see her black beautiful eyes.

"I have nothing to hide I just want to leave soon because I have to study for a big test on Monday, Okay?!" she shouted still looking away from us.

I went to put my hand on her shoulder but I got shot in the arm. I let out a cry. I looked over the rocks we were sitting behind, expecting to see more blocks or hornets.

"What the heck!!! Jeremy there are other people on Lyoko!" I shouted shaking my head in disbelief. Odd looked over to see them to.

"Who are they and where did they come from?" he shouted.

"Well, whoever they are they, I don't think they are on our side." said Yumi.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading guys :)**. Please review and sorry for the cliffy. Now come on a press the review button! Please.**


	3. Get them Kibou'

**Thanks for viewing the story I really appreciate it!!!!!! Anyway onto the story!!!**

Ulrich's POV:

The girl with the blue streaks in her hair stepped forward. She had on a black corset with some black shorts with a white cloth raped around her waist. She also had a staff in her hand. And the white wolf that was beside her stepped forward too. **(Picture of Amaya on profile)**

"Who are you and what are you doing in Lyoko?" she asked sternly.

I looked over at Odd who was drooling over her. I hit him the back of the head.

"Dude snap out of it." I said looking back at the freaky wolf chick. Yumi stood and answered her.

"We are Lyoko warriors just like you, and we are here because we need our friend Aelita to deactivate the red tower over there." Yumi said.

She showed a small look of disgust, then she said something to the wolf and it backed down. I hadn't noticed that she was alone.

"She is hot!" Odd said leaning towards me to say it. She started coming toward us. Odd was still drooling over her as Yumi eyed her suspiciously.

"Something is off about her, but I can't tell what it is." She said still focusing on the girl. I couldn't tell either but she seemed like when Yumi mentioned Aelita she was disgusted about something.

I leaned over to Yumi and told her softly, "Go to the tower and tell Jeremy to virtualize us. Now!" She nodded and started backing away.

"Oof." I turned around to see that she ran into a guy that was standing behind us. He had on long black pants, a black shirt, and a long black coat on with chains rapped around him.**(Picture of Ryuu on profile)**

"Sorry I didn't mean to late Amaya, but the transfer didn't work quite right I was virtualized in the ice sector." said the guy blocking Yumi from going to get Aelita. Amaya looked behind him and gave him a questioning look.

"Where are they Ryuu? Did you see them when you were virtualized?"

"Yes they are coming as we speak but who are they?" he asked pointing at us. I stood and face him.

"We are Lyoko warriors like we were telling your girlfriend over there. We also asked her what you guys were doing here but we didn't get an answer. So can you answer the question for us?" I asked getting a little impatient.

He blushed a little when he heard me say 'your girlfriend'. He coughed slightly. "Umm….she isn't my girlfriend and we are also Lyoko warriors. How did you get here? When there is only one way to get to Lyoko." He asked changing the subject.

"Yes!!!" Odd said jumping in the air.

"What was that all about Odd?" Yumi hissed.

"She is single!" Leave it to Odd to think about babes while being confronted by these strangers that might want to kill us.

"Odd focus on the problem at hand." She hissed. Ryuu and Amaya laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Ryuu shook his head and tried to suppress his laughs.

"Nothing, anyway back to the ultimate question. Why and how are you here?" Amaya asked.

"We got here by going to through the scanners in the old abandoned factory near Kadic and we are here to deactivate the red tower to stop X.A.N.A. How did you guys get here?" The wolf started growling at us. Amaya bent down and petted the wolf.

"We got here through the destroyed computer lab outside the campus of Saginami Campus, and you are trying to stop X.A.N.A.? Why he has done nothing but good for this world." she said. Odd, Yumi, and I all looked at each other and gave each other strange looks.

"What are you talking about? X.A.N.A. hasn't done anything good; he has tried to kill us and Aelita, so we have to stop him. Don't you se that he is trying to take over the world?" Yumi said astounded that they thought that X.A.N.A. was good. Well, we all had that reaction. They gave us an evil look.

"You're the ones that have been trying to get rid of him for so long. He had warned us about you." said Ryuu.

"You are going to pay for hurting our master." Amaya said rising back to standing position. She looked down at the wolf and nodded to it.

"Get them Kibou."

**Thanks for reading please review and sorry for the short chapters.**


	4. Daughters of XANA

**Hey guys sorry about the late update. I just got back from a school trip, and I haven't had computer access for a while so… anyway hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

Yumi's POV:

"Get them Kibou."

The giant, white wolf came charging towards us. Odd, Ulrich, and I took our fighting positions ready to take the newly found warriors down. The wolf jumped at us and was shot off to the side.

"Nice shot Odd." Ulrich said putting his sword up.

"I didn't do that." He said looking confused.

"Well if you didn't do it who-." I was cut off by a shot of fire separating us from Amaya and Ryuu.

"Amaya. Ryuu. What are you doing?" asked the red haired girl. She had a yellow and fairy like dress on with black strings wrapped around her arms.

"Yes, we gave you orders to wait for us so that we come fight with you." added the white haired girl standing next to her. She had on a light blue, short halter top with a light blue skirt that had a split up the side with ruffles. She also had a long dark blue staff with a big, blue sapphire in the whole at the top.

Amaya, Ryuu, and Kibou all knelt down and bowed their heads at the new girls.

"We are truly sorry Mistresses, but we came upon the enemies of your father." Said Ryuu with his head still bowed. The girls looked at each other with a look of happiness in their eye.

"Is it just me or do they seem happy?" asked Ulrich.

"Why would they be happy?" asked Odd.

"I don't know maybe because they have found the people who are trying to kill their father!" I stated a little to loud.

"Mistress Blaze, Mistress Crystal, this may not be the best time to fight. We don't know what they are capable of." Amaya said still on her knee.

"Yes Mistresses, we need to protect you since they are trying to kill your father they will try and kill you. And we can't have that." said Ryuu looking at them.

"We aren't trying to kill anyone besides X.A.N.A.! And that's only because he is trying to take over the world." Ulrich shouted at them, standing up.

"Oh, don't forget that he has tried and is still trying to kill us." I added standing up next to Ulrich.

Odd followed our actions and stood on the other side of Ulrich. Ryuu, Amaya, and Kibou jumped into protection mode surrounding Crystal and Blaze.

"Calm down would you! We aren't going to hur-." I started but was cut off by a giant chain that hit me in the stomach sending me flying backwards.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted while he was running towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding really concerned. I started getting back on my feet holding my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"What did you do that for?!?! She didn't do anything!" Odd yelled at Ryuu who was rapping his chain around his shoulder.

"You all were getting too close to the Daughters." He stated simply.

"And we can't have anyone hurt the Daughters, so we attacked." Amaya added getting out of her fighting position.

"We weren't going to hurt you or your 'Daughters' like Yumi was saying, but we can't have you hurting one of us." Ulrich said pulling out his sword. Odd and I followed him and got ready to fight. They got back into their fighting positions that they were in before. "Well, we can't have you hurting them." growled Amaya as she began spinning her staff between her fingers.

Her staff began glowing a little. She stopped spinning the staff and hit the end of it to the ground. All of a sudden a shadow started coming towards us. Odd shot at the shadow a few times. He missed the first two shots but hit it with the third shot. The shadow slowly went back to Amaya.

"Our turn." I said throwing both of my fans at them, only to have them be deflected by Ryuu's chain.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asked with a smirk. I caught the fans and growled at him.

"Nope. TRIPLACATE!" Ulirch shouted.

There was now three of him, and they were all running towards them. Odd and I started running towards them too. Odd was shooting arrows like mad at them. All of the clones of Ulrich and Ulrich himself were in hand to hand combat with Ryuu. I was throwing my fans at Amaya and dodging her staff. Kibou started attacking Odd, but Odd shock him off fast.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" shouted Blaze. We all looked at her and Crystal. Blaze started doing hand motions. She stopped the hand motions and put her hands on the ground and yelled, "VATRA!"

The ground began to shack violently. Ryuu, Amaya, And Kibou all feel to their knees and began pleading for forgiveness, but the Blaze and Crystal wouldn't listen.

"What's going on?!" Odd shouted trying to stay balanced.

"I don't know but I don't think it can be good." I answered. All of a sudden a wall of fire surrounded us. Then I heard Blaze shout, "UNISTITI!" And the walls of fire collapsed on us.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the scanner room. I looked around to find Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita getting out of their scanners.

"What was that?" I asked, "And who were they?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and have chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. The News

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late posting but exams and all in a pain in the butt anyways here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy! XD**

Ulrich's POV:

"Jeremy did you see what happened to us out there!? Why didn't you warn us about them!" shouted Odd. Jeremy took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose impatience.

"For the last time Odd I didn't see them coming! They weren't picked up by the super computer." He stated cleaning off his glasses before putting them back on.

"But how can they do that?" Aelita asked standing behind Jeremy's seat.

"I don't know, but after they came I lost the feed to communicate with you guys so I didn't know what was going on. What did they say?" he asked typing away at the super computer.

"They said that they were convinced that X.A.N.A. was the good guy, they didn't like us because we were trying to get rid of X.A.N.A., they seemed like they were X.A.N.A. warriors, and they were talking to these two girls like they were royalty." I said leaning against the giant computer screen. I looked up at Yumi to find her looking at her hands.

"Hey Yumi are you okay? You seemed worried about something." Odd asked noticing my gaze. She looked up at us with a look like she had done something bad, but her expression only lasted a moment before it changed to a fake smile.

"Umhum, yeah I'm fine." She said not looking in any of our eyes. We all looked at her skeptically.

"What? I'm just concerned about…..finding out who those other warriors were." She said looking back down at the floor.

"So you say they were X.A.N.A. warriors? Maybe that's why they weren't showing up on the super computer." Jeremy said going back to his typing.

"What does them being X.A.N.A.'s warriors have to do with anything?" I asked still looking at Yumi. "Well, X.A.N.A. could have messed with the super computer so that I couldn't see them coming. He has messed with the computer before, so he could have done it again." he said.

"That makes sense. Jeremy and I can fix it, but since we don't know what he did it might take awhile to fix it, but we might even have it up as soon as tomorrow after school." Aelita said.

"Ok then, but once we are done fixing it you guys are going to come back and go on a mission to find those warriors." He said already going to work on the computer.

"I can't go on that mission." Yumi said sadly, holding her hands together. We all turned and looked at her.

"What? This is an important mission; you have to be there Yumi." Jeremy said. She looked up and she looked close to tears.

"Why would she be crying about not going on the mission?" I thought waiting for her to respond. She inhaled a shaky breath and said, "I can't be there, I have plans that I can't get out of."

"You're kidding me? You can't come on the mission because of some plans?!" Jeremy said raising his voice.

"Yeah Yumi, you're going to have to get out of whatever your plans are." Odd said.

"Yeah, we need you to be here." Aelita added. Yumi was taking in long shaky breaths, sitting on the floor, and holding her stomach as if she was in pain.

"Yumi what's wrong? If your upset about not doing whatever you had planned you should know that we can do return to the past, so you can go." I said walking over and sitting down next to her. She was crying now. I tried to comfort her but she just pushed me away and stood up.

"I can't cancel this because I don't have a say in it. I have already tried to get out of it but I can't." she said shaking. I looked at Jeremy to find him getting angrier. "Then you didn't try hard enough!" he shouted at her. "Jeremy cool it!" I said glaring at him. "Yeah Jeremy, if she tried she tried, and we can just postpone the mission." Odd added. Yumi began crying harder.

"It's not just that mission I can't go on, it's all of the missions."

"What? Why can't you come on any other missions?" I asked. "You do you have planned that you can't go on missions anymore?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"JUST STOP YELLING AT ME AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!!!" she yelled at Jeremy. He immediately calmed down.

"My dad got a great job. More money, better benefits, getting better hours all that which is really good, but I can't go to Kadic." She said.

"Ok then, you won't go to Kadic, that doesn't mean you can't go on missions." Odd said.

"You don't understand. I'm not only leaving Kadic I'm not going to be in the US. My dad's company is making us move to Japan." She said crying harder. I just looked at her and I felt my heart sink.


	6. important

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated recently. I have been really busy and I haven't had time to write anything. So by Friday I will have the next chapter up. Thanks again for reading my story.

Love you guys,

.tonight.

PS: Extra props to:

yumi the princess of darkness

red neo ranger

d-u

For reviewing my story. Thanks a million you guys!!! :D


End file.
